This invention relates to a duct elbow and a connector plate useful, for example, for an exhaust vent system for clothes dryers. Use of metal components for vent duct for clothes dryers and the like is highly desirable. However, the persons that frequently install dryers are delivery people hired by retailers to drive truck and unload equipment. They too often are without the metal working skills required to make an effective dryer exhaust assembly and hookup of metal components.
Another difficulty in installing clothes dryer vent systems is the limited space available to do the work. Dryers typically are fitted into a space just wide enough to receive them, i.e., straddled by walls, a washing machine, a cabinet, or shelving. Typically, therefore, it is practically impossible to make the vent connection after the dryer is against the wall. By making the connection when the dryer is still spaced several feet from the wall too often results in not being able to get the dryer close to the wall after the installation or, if it is pushed close to the wall, the hose sometimes gets crushed, kinked and/or flattened, resulting in poor air flow.
If elbow components are employed in the vent duct assembly, the dryer must remain a considerable distance from the back wall adjacent which the dryer is located, because the elbows require a depth spacing substantially greater than the elbow duct diameter.